rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 3
Cinder Fall/Image Gallery **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Official Designs Screenshots - Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0964.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png Vol3op 11.png V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 67.png V3e1 94.png|Thanks for the popcorn. V3e1 95.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png V3 03 00089.png V3 03 00090.png V3 03 00091.png V3 03 00099.png Lessons Learned V3 0400003.png V3 0400046.png V3 0400047.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00096.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00098.png V3e5 00099.png V3e5 00100.png|Finding Penny's blueprints. V3e5 00101.png V3e5 00102.png|Sick mind at work. Fall V3_0600023.png V3_0600038.png|This match is over. Beginning of the End V3 07 00001.png V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00007.png V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00050.png V3 07 00052.png|Leaping over Amber's fireball. V3e7 cinder kicks up dirt.png|Kicking up dirt to melt into glass. V3e7 cinder clothes glow.png|The designs on Cinder's sleeve glowing as she melts the dirt. V3 07 00054.png|Preparing to launch glass at Amber. V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00057.png V3 07 00059.png V3 07 00060.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3 07 00070.png V3 07 00071.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00076.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00089.png V3 07 00095.png V3 07 00096.png V3 07 00097.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00113.png V3 07 00116.png V3 07 00124.png|Everything is falling into place. V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png PvP V3 09 00088.png V3 09 00089.png V3 09 00106.png V3 09 00107.png Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png V3_10_00142.png V3_10_00158.png| Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00117.png|Clean kill. V3 11 00127.png|Cinder becomes the Fall Maiden. V3 11 00135.png|Cinder vs Ozpin. V3 11 00136.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00001.png V3 12 00002.png V3 12 00003.png V3 12 00004.png V3 12 00005.png V3 12 00006.png V3 12 00007.png V3 12 00008.png V3 12 00010.png V3 12 00011.png V3 12 00012.png V3 12 00014.png V3 12 00015.png V3 12 00016.png V3 12 00017.png V3 12 00044.png V3 12 00068.png V3 12 Cinder Reflection.png V3 12 00070.png V3 12 00071.png|"It's alright. This is your home now." V3 12 00072.png V3 12 00073.png V3 12 00075.png V3 12 00076.png V3 12 00078.png V3 12 00079.png V3 12 00083.png V3 12 00084.png V3 12 00086.png V3 12 00087.png V3 12 00088.png V3 12 00089.png V3 12 00091.png V3 12 00093.png V3 12 00095.png V3 12 00097.png V3 12 00098.png V3 12 00101.png V3 12 00103.png V3 12 00104.png V3 12 00110.png V3 12 00111.png V3 12 00116.png V3 12 00117.png V3 12 00118.png V3 12 00119.png V3 12 00120.png V3 12 00121.png|Cinder prepares to kill Pyrrha. V3 12 00125.png V3 12 00126.png V3 12 00127.png|Cinder disintegrated Pyrrha's remains. V3 12 00128.png V3 12 00129.png V3 12 00130.png V3 12 00139.png|"WHAT?!" V3 12 00140.png|Cinder is last seen being engulfed by Ruby's hidden power. Category:Image Gallery Category:Cinder Fall images Category:Volume 3 Category:Character images